BIONICLE: The Game
BIONICLE: The Game was a video game released in 2003, and it featured Takanuva and the six Toa Mata/Nuva. It focused on the three Mata Nui years, allowing the player to fight enemies from all three years, such as the Rahkshi, Bohrok, Bohrok-Kal, Rahi, and Makuta Teridax. Playable characters In this game, you can play as the following Toa: *Tahu Mata- Find all the Matoran and stop the Bohrok. *Kopaka Mata- Slide down the mountain and stop the Bohrok from destroying Ko-Koro, Ko-Kini, and a Suva. *Gali Nuva- Find all the matoran and defeat the Bohrok-Kal. *Pohatu Nuva- Go through the mines in a cart trying to hit all the switches. *Onua Nuva- Find and defeat Lerahk. *Lewa Nuva- Find and defeat Panrahk. *Tahu Nuva- Race Kurahk down a lava slide to Ta-Koro *Takanuva- Defeat Teridax and his Rahi in a final battle. Facts * The 3 Matoran that talk, one of them being Takua, have the Pakari. * Takua finds the Avohkii in the 1st level after Tahu has defeated the Kohrak swarm, and then lost it after it was stolen from him by Kurahk. Then, when Tahu Nuva defeated the Rahkshi, The mask hovered over to Takua and attached itself to his face. After that, Takua, now Takanuva, teleported immediately to Mangaia. There was no jouney for Takua at all. * In the information section of the game, there were many "friendly Rahi" that could be built by Matoran, but in the game, only 3 are seen. One is a wolf-like Rahi that runs on a convoyer belt and opens a door, another is a whale/submarine that the Matoran can ride in, and a third is a Gukko. * In Gali's level in Ga-Koro, some of the Ga-Matoran would be trapped in "Shadow Cages". Gali would have to charge a "Nuva blast" to free them. After that level, these cages would never be seen again. * The Kanohi of Elemental Energy is supposed to be Non-canon, but official sources have confimed it to be canon. * The Bohrok-Kal immeadatly attacked Ga-koro together with no particular goal, they just wreaked havoc, and they were easily defeated by one Toa Nuva. * Tahu twice had to fight an enemy whose color was white, a swarm of Kohrak as a Mata, and then Kurahk later when he has become a Toa Nuva. * All the Krana are Krana Su. * The Takutanuva set had the Kraahkan on, the Game version had the Avohkii on, and the Mask of Light movie had a fusion of both masks. * There was going to be a level where Lewa Mata was playable, as seen in an early trailer. Story Intro: The Toa have defeated Makuta and are enjoying a play put on by Turaga Vakama, Turaga Matau, and 4 Matoran. Suddenly, Takua comes with 3 Tahnok and a swarm of Nui-Kopen in hot pursuit. Tahu deflects one of the Bohrok's attacks at it and the other 2 run away as soon as they see their unconcious ally. Lewa saves 2 of the Matoran from the Nui-Kopen. Gali suggests that the Toa return to their Wahi and deal with the Bohrok. Tahu Mission: Tahu returns to Ta-Wahi and Turaga Vakama tells him of the danger. Rescuing two Matoran, he meats Takua, who tells him they need a Rahi and Matoran to build it. Tahu rescues the Matoran and in turn they build a "friendly Rahi" to help run a convoyer belt to open a door leading to a swarm of Kohrak. After defeating them, Tahu picks up a Krana. It attempts to take over his mind but Tahu resists. Suddenly, Takua comes up, revealing he has found a new mask, but Tahu ignores him and tells him to return to Ta-Koro. Kopaka Mission: Tahu later travels to Ko-Wahi and tells Kopaka in order to defeat the Bohrok, he must capture the Krana. Kopaka then says he is chasing a Gahlok and that he is heading for Ko-Kini. Kopaka then heads down the mountain and meets up with Nuju who tells him that the Gahlok tunneled through the mountains and is heading for Ko-Koro. Kopaka chases after and defeats it. Nuju then tells him that the swarm leader, a Tahnok, has fled down the mountain. Shortly after Kopaka goes after it, the Tahnok pushes a massive boulder down the mountain. Kopaka evades it and informed by a Ko-Matoran where the Bohrok went. Kopaka defeates the Tahnok and grabs the Krana. Toa Transformation: Later all the Toa reunite with Krana and unexplainibly transform into Toa Nuva. The Toa return to their Wahi and return to protecting the island. Gali Nuva Mission: Gali returns to Ga-Wahi to find Nokama. Nokama warns Gali that the Bohrok-Kal are terrorizing the Ga-Matoran. Rescuing Matoran, she meets Nokama again, and opens the way to the Kal's lair. Gali catches up to the Bohrok-Kal and defeats it easily. Suddenly, Takua comes up and tells Gali of the Rahkshi and that one of them was heading for Onu-Wahi. Gali decides to head there and warn Onua. Pohatu Nuva Mission: Along the way, she runs into Pohatu in Po-Wahi and tells him about the Rahkshi. Pohatu says he will warn Onua and Gali should warn Lewa. Gali agrees and points out a Po-Matoran waving and jumping for help, it is unknown why, as he is fine. Pohatu goes to rescue him but then an earthquake creates a giant pit that he and the Matoran fall in. They both land safely but can't get out. Then the Matoran tells him the they must use a Mine Cart to hit Six switches to get to Onu-Wahi. While keeping up Elemental Energy, he makes it to Onu-Wahi. When Pohatu gets there and tells Onua about the Rahkshi. They see the Lerahk, and must fight him. It then attacks Onua then he tells Pohatu to run and warn Tahu. Then Onua gives The Rahkshi a "real Onu-Wahi welcome" and attacks the Rahkshi but is beaten back. When he lands, the ground gives way. Onua Nuva Mission: Onua lands safe but has to go on to kill the Rahkshi. On the way he has to push heavy rock statues on switches to open the doors he needs to go through in order to get to the Rahkshi. It is standing under a large container held by pipes. He then defeats it by pushing the same statues on devices that fire statues at the pipes, breaking them. The Rahkshi is crushed. Lewa Nuva Mission: Gali warns Lewa of the Rahkshi, but Lewa can't reach it whithout his Suva. He has to get six Matoran so they can activate his Suva and bring him to the Rahkshi. Using the terrain, he then finds Panrahk on a set of fleets, he destroys all around Panrahk and it falls out in the water and is deactivated by it. Tahu Nuva Mission: Tahu is talking to Takua, which is telling him of the mask he found: the Mask of Light, and that Kurahk took it. Then Pohatu comes and tells Tahu of the Rahkshi, having learned of it from the Turaga. Tahu says he will get the Mask of Light back and deal with Kurahk. He gets past the Rahkshi and to Ta-Koro before it, Kurahk loses the mask, and it gets stuck on Takua's face, transforming him into Takanuva and teleporting him to Makutas lair. Takua Nuva Mission (Typo: supposed to be Takanuva Mission): Takanuva arrives behind Makuta and Makuta says he will defeat him, he calls for several Rahi to fight for him, but they are no match for Takanuva. Then, Makuta destroys the floor and it falls down a shaft with Makuta. Takanuva follows and defeats the Makuta. Outro: Takanuva puts his mask on Makuta, transforming them to "Takutanuva" and says he will awake the great spirit. He opens a door and a white light luminates the room. Critical Reception While maany of the younger generation enjoyed the game, the response from critics was almost universally negative, with IGN.com giving it a 3.5 out of 10, and Gamestop giving it a 2.5 out of 10. While IGN acknowledged the good idea of absorbing dark energy from enemies and converting it into "good" energy, most of the review sites disliked almost every other aspect of the game: the poor voice acting, the repetitive gameplay, the abrupt changing from one level to another, the blurry graphics, the shortness of the game, and especially the "unfriendly" camera, which would often shift away from the direction you're pointing, sometimes forcing you to fight enemies that you can't see. As IGN summarised: Enemies Rahi *Hoto *Nui-Jaga *Nui-Rama *Nui-Kopen *Makika (only in Gali Nuva) *Kane-Ra (don't actually attack, but still dangerous: Only in Onua Nuva) *Ruki(Only in Gali Nuva) *Fikou (Hugely out of proportion) Bohrok *4 Kohrak in Tahu *A Gahlok in Kopaka *A Tahnok in Kopaka Bohrok-Kal *All of them in Gali Nuva Rahkshi *Lerahk in Onua Nuva *Panrahk in Lewa Nuva *Kurahk in Tahu Nuva Makuta as Takanuva Extras Replay Movies Intro Play Nuva Transformation Makuta Vanquished Mata Nui Visitor Guide Get information on the game Islanders, Locations, Rahi, Information, and Bosses. Extras Movie Trailer for Mask of Light Concept Art Library 1 Toy Sneak Peak for Rahkshi Toa Evolution Movie Concept Art Library 2 Story of the New, tool (Information on Takua) References http://m.gamespot.com/reviewDetails.rbml?id=6085710&platform=100 Trivia *The game is non-canonical. *It completely skips the 2001 storyline, as it happened before the Intro Play. *A "Nuva Blast" (similar to a small Nova Blast) is only done by Toa Nuva, not Toa Mata. *Kopaka is the only Toa you do not play as in his Nuva form, and Tahu is the only Toa you play as both Nuva and Mata forms. *There are two different types of missions: vehicle and normal. Tahu, Gali Nuva, Onua Nuva, Lewa Nuva, Takanuva, and part of Pohatu Nuva are normal, Kopaka, Tahu Nuva, and most of Pohatu Nuva are vehicular. *In the GBA version, Takanuva can use all six elements, which are cycled throgh by pressing "L". *Also in the GBA version, all Toa exept Takanuva are playable in both forms. *The GBA version was the only version to rely on password system, despite most other titles having save functions. Category:Games Category:Video Games